Losing the Hunters
by Onyx Obscenity
Summary: My version of how Thalia would leave the Hunters, and how Nico and Thalia would get to the Thalico stage in their relationship. T rated for violence, minor adult themes, and language. R&R!
1. The Hunters are  Coming

As said in summary, may be a bit out of Character, 5 years after TW. This is my first ever fanfic, so please do not be too harsh. Going to try to put only one character's POV per chapter, also no author's notes in the actual story. Flames accepted, Constructed criticism encouraged, as is reviewing. XD Hope you like it! There may be a few spelling or grammar mistakes, but first time writer. Also writing at 3AM here! But there probably won't, because of my awesome spelling and grammar check on my laptop, and my Best Bud/Beta—The0therAthenagirl!

Also, as much as I want to, I do _not _own the songs or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. (Swears internally) Disclaimer now finished. XD I hate admitting I don't own PJO. I only own my (kinda) made up characters.

Nico

This all started with my half-sister, Blaze's fucking iPod dock blaring Linkin Park, Eminem, Green Day, and a bunch of other depressing Emo, Goth, Punk, and Hard Rock music. You see, Blaze isn't her real name, but very few people at camp actually know it. I wasn't one of those people, even though I am her brother. Only four people here at camp know it. And that included our half-brother, Sloan. She was having one of her all too often Fuck My Life episodes. Sloan and I were getting really pissed off with her. Her damned phone also kept ringing, but that only got annoying after the twentieth time of it ringing, because it was Green Day's _Minority_, and the only verse it played was, _'I pledge allegiance to the Underworld'_. I guess she finally got tired of it thank the gods, because she finally put it on vibrate and looked at her texts. While she was looking at one of the texts, she got this sly, sneaky, evil half smile that said she was going to use blackmail, or something really pleased her.

She must have seen something, because she glanced to her side, even though there wasn't even a window, and nobody else was on that side of the room. She finally glares at me with her dead (pun intended) gold eyes with a slight evil spark. Blaze finally nearly screams over the music, "Text from Annabeth! Hunters are gonna be coming tomorrow! Finally time to hook you and Thals up! Maybe, if you're lucky," she had the nerve to laugh and wiggle her eyebrows, "get you laid!" Sloan looked as if he was going to die of holding in his laughter, he was shaking so much.

I stayed silent, fuming. I wanted to shiv her innards out. I was literally freaking the fuck out. The last time they had visited was almost two years ago. Why I was freaking out? I just so happened to have a major crush on the Lieutenant Hunter, Daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace.

It had started when we were fighting the Titan of Time, Kronos. We had locked eyes for about five seconds. But it was just enough time for me to look into those piercing electric blue eyes, feeling as if I was looking through at her soul, and fall in love. I know, really, really fluffy.

The reason Blaze knew this: Chiron had made us write in a (his actual word being, "_Diary," _but those are for girls) journal, for a whole year and a half after the TWII, and I had (very stupidly) put my feelings for Thalia in it. Blaze found it in the trash, a week after she got here, with like six or seven of her friends. Then she joined with the Hunters for about a half year. She had learned a lot about Thalia, before she quit (because of a guy, like almost all of the Hunters who leave), but she wouldn't tell me most of it. All she told me was that Thalia was having a hard time staying in the Hunters. She wouldn't tell me the reason.

Then two of her friends came in, turned off the music, and dragged her out, probably to go train or dump her in the creek. Sloan (literally) kicked her in the ass and went out with them. I smirked at that. He was one of the ones who came with her to camp. At least it gives me time to think, by myself, alone, surrounded by silence. Or at least until I get interrupted. Annabeth barges in, without even knocking or ringing our totally awesome door bell, which rings some really creepy music. She sits down on one of the beds.

"Aren't you so excited, the Hunters are coming, and maybe, this time, you can get Thalia to quit the Hunters of Artemis! Yes, I know you like Thalia in a way the Hunters don't allow. Blaze told me. Oh, and you should really be more careful of what you say to her. She has a pretty good at spreading secrets. Plus, I really miss Thalia and want her to stay here at camp. You guys would be about the same age if she quits, so you could finally go out," she finally finished her ranting.

"Gods, Annabeth, you're almost as annoying as Blaze!" I exclaim. "Don't girls ever shut the Hades up? I mean, they talk and talk and talk! It gets so freaking aggravating." I didn't swear in front of Annabeth, just like I don't call her Annie. She slaps everyone (except Percy, Blaze, and two other of her siblings). Who calls her Annie, and she slaps me for swearing. She thinks I'm too young to swear, but hey, I _am _17.

"Fine, be like that! Blow up on me, for talking! Talking, for the gods sakes! You should go back to the Underworld! It's much less hard with you gone!" she finishes, stomping out of the cabin and slamming the poor door.

"And that, is the proper way to get rid of a girl," I mumble to myself. Then the conch sounds for dinner, and I remove myself from my father's cabin. This is going to be a very hard night and going to get even more difficult when the Hunters get here.

Wow, I made Nico so clueless. So do you all like the story? Review and constructively criticize!


	2. Going to Camp HalfBlood

So up goes another chappie! Hope you like it!

Also, to the person who was CONSTRUCTIVELY CRITICIZING ME, I did ask people to. I think that was quite clear. And Blaze is pretty much one of the main characters in my story, and the reason for Thalico. So I wanted to explain her. Plus, most of her back story will become clear at a later time. And note, I am a first time writer and my English grade is pretty low for me. An A. A freaking A! Also, thank you to all of the people who reviewed. But I don't ask for reviews. I honestly could care less.

Nico: So Thalia does like me? Me: In my story, yes. I won't tell you if she likes you in real life. Nico: Why not tell me in real life? Me: Because I don't own you, Thalia, and PJO, Clueless. While I'm at it, I'm also going to say I don't own any songs I mention, either. Also, I _am _a Hunter. Nico: I'm not sure if that's good or bad. You have a very perverted mind, for one so young, but you _do_ get me and Thals together. . .

Hehe. I'm always extremely mean to my half-siblings, especially if they interrupt my writing, or watching NCIS, like Nico just did. Well, Nico and I are ranting, so I'll just get to the story.

Thalia

I am sitting in front of Lady Artemis, at 10:30 AM. She told me she has some news. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that she looks at least five years younger than I look. Once I was fully settled, Indian style, she starts, getting straight to the point.

"I have to go to a meeting on Olympus tomorrow. While I am gone, I am going to require you, as my Lieutenant, to accompany my Hunters to Camp Half-Blood," she tells me.

"Milady, how long is this meeting going to last?" I inquire. The reason being, I wish to see if it is long enough for me to get Nico to fall for me. I had fallen for him, at barely a glance, during the second Titan War.

"Why would you need to know that, Lieutenant? I don't see any reason for me to tell you," Lady Artemis tells me. Dammit! She has to be so snoopy sometimes.

"Just in case any of the Hunters ask, I would like to have the proper information," I lied. I know, really bad spur of the moment response. Hopefully gods cannot detect when someone is telling a fib. It seems not, because she responded.

"Very well, I assume I shall be back in about two weeks. It is supposed to be a very long, drab assembly. You may leave now, Lieutenant," she informed me. So I got up and left.

"Okay Hunters, tomorrow we will be making a trip to Camp Half-Blood. So let us get packed up and move along, ladies," I ordered them. The Hunters replies were all in all the same as always when we are going to Camp.

"Ugh!" was most of the Hunters reactions, but there was also some, "Time to kick their asses again!" and "Aw, but there are so many boys there! They are _so _nasty and disgusting," which I think is not true at all. Boys aren't that bad, as I was planning to leave my sisters-in-arms as soon as possible for one.

It was a sad thought for me, leaving. I had grown close to a few of the hunters, Phoebe, the next Lieutenant, and Rachel, one of our newest recruits, to name a couple.

Lady Artemis snapped me out of my thoughts, which is a good thing; else I may start to regret my choice. "Lieutenant Thalia, it is time to start leaving," Lady Artemis told me. Oh, she didn't know the half of what leaving meant for me. But, following her orders, I put on my iPod and ear plugs, and the Hunters and I were off, heading to Camp Half-Blood. I guessed/estimated that it would only take about nineteen hours to Half-Blood Hill, without breaking for some food and rest.

We were already pretty close, in West Virginia; some forest in on the North-Eastern border of the state, and Hunters could run much faster than mortals and demigods. Another thing I would be giving up, but what I hope is for true love. I guessed I was right about how long it would take, because we were almost through half of Pennsylvania on the eight or nine hour mark. Just about 14 of running and resting, then I get to see Nico. After that thought, I figured I would decide to do when we got there.

The song _How to Save a Life_ comes on. I don't want anything like that to happen, so I decided against going to him first, maybe going first to consult his half-sister—and maybe half-bro—on how much he knows about me liking him, and if he likes me back. She at least is bound to know something, because they live in the same cabin and are very close. Plus, we had gotten fairly close, because of our similar attitudes, and when she had joined with us for almost half a year, but left because the guy she really likes named John asked her out.

We set up camp in the middle of a forest in the middle of Pennsylvania. Once we set up camp, and had eaten, we decided to rest, because it was eight. I went into my tent, which was only for my use (thank you, Lieutenant ranking). I texted Annabeth we were coming to Half-Blood, and to tell Chiron and Blaze. Then I went to sleep. But I had the strangest dream. I was in the Hades Cabin back at camp. Nico and Blaze were arguing, and then she looked straight at me. After she told him something, he looked ready to kill her and Sloan looked like he was going to die of laughter. Then her best friend and boyfriend came in, grabbed Blaze, and Sloan followed. Nico was sitting for about ten minutes, thinking, Annabeth came in, told him something, then stormed out. That was when I woke up. I only heard some parts of the conversations, but I hear just enough to know they were going to attempt to get Nico and myself together, or at least I leave the Hunt.

When I got done thinking about what I was going to do when I got there, and about the dream and if it was real, we were in New York, only about an hour or so away from Camp. I had decided that I was going to unpack in the Zeus Cabin, then, if they don't find me first, find Blaze and Annabeth, talk to my Half-Blood girls about Nico, and if I get any good information, go see him, and talk to him. Though I wasn't really sure how I would take Nico and my relationship. I would take it either slowly or quickly. All I know was I wanted to be the dominant one. I decided to work it out with Blaze and Annabeth, and depending on how Nico reacts. Maybe he will take the first move, though. Not sure, but only half an hour till we are at Camp. I don't think I have been this nervous, ever.

So you like? Dislike? Give me your feedback and C.C.! Don't make me beg, 'cause I won't!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. III: The Damned Hunters Just Got Here, and We Plan to Win CTF

Heyaaa! Back again with another update! Oh and sorry for the mix up with chapter 2. I accidentally put up wrong ones, multiple times. That's why I'm posting this now, as a sorry? I don't know what it would be called. The0therAthenagirl: Lizzi, time for the disclaimer. Me: NOT A CHANCE! The0therAthenagirl: *Takes laptop away* *typing* Lizzi does not own PJO. Me: *Takes laptop back* I coulda done it myself! Anyway, it would be Armageddon if I owned it. The0therAthenagirl: Well, now that that is over, Lizzi, take it away. Me: Thank you for the obvious person-who-I-call-my-best-bud.

Well, now that the arguing and such is done, ONTO THE STORY! XD

Nico

After I woke up, after having no dreams—except a few glimpses of Thalia and a wide variety of unicorns (I know, totally random)—I found Blaze and Sloan playing a game of bullshit, the card game. After she won, she saw me awake and pulled me over to play. Even though she always wins, I played. (Not because of cheating, but she is blessed by Athena.) Blaze won at least 8 times, and Sloan actually came close a few of those times. I assume it was for me to forget about the Hunters for now. It was just too painful to think of the Hunters, and how I would never get to tell her my damned feelings for Thalia. It surprisingly worked, at least until the conch sounded. So we lined up, and went to breakfast.

When we got there, the meal was actually quite eventful. The Stoll's and Blaze had been planning to pull the prank of dying all the Aphrodite children's skin teal, but it (in a good way) backfired and they ended up orange, with blue hair. They walked in, I'm guessing completely embarrassed. I had to think of Oompa Loompas. It was completely hilarious. The Aphro's were whining and everyone else was in laughter. They did get in trouble, but Chiron went easy on them, only giving them the job of mopping up blood in the Arena.

Once that epic scene was done and everyone had finished eating, Chiron said he had to announce something. I assumed it was about the Hunters coming and a 'friendly' game of Capture the Flag. And much to my (not) surprise, he announces it!

"Well, children, some of you have already heard, but for the rest, the Hunters of Artemis are coming. As usual, we shall play a friendly—"

Almost everybody groans, and says in unison, "Game of Capture the Flag."

Chiron looked fairly angry. "Yes, but this time, _please _attempt to win. It has been too long since we've won."

And then we were done, headed to our first activity. Annabeth and Blaze were already there, along with Rachel, Annabeth's sister, as we take most classes with each other, ready to bombard me with strategies for Capture the Flag, as they always do when there is their Flag in jeopardy. If you haven't realized, they always win. Annabeth and Blaze are like our secret weapons, with their invisibility shit. The talk really bores me, not to mention it's the same every time, but I do listen intently.

"Okay, Nico," Blaze started," You, Sloan, and I will Shadowtravel with Rachel and Annabeth to where the flag is most likely to be, which is here." She points to a spot on the map her and Annabeth are looking at.

Annabeth begins to tell me what to do after I get there. "So, you, Rachel and Sloan will be like bait—"

I interrupt her. "As always," I mutter. She glares daggers at me. But she just starts where she left off, acting like she never got interrupted.

"—and Blaze and I will take our invisibility caps and get it, then Shadowtravel back to the border," she finishes. Did I mention Blaze has this totally EPIC Monster Energy Drink winter hat? That has invisibility powers? And that is only one of three invisibility items. Hades girls are always his favourite children.

"Do you gottit?" Blaze asked me, I'm guessing for the fifth time.

"Yes, my little evil monster sister." Yes, I called her a monster and little, even though she was a good three inches taller than me, but she was a few months or so younger, so little.

"I'm not a monster, but I am Emo, Goth, and Punk. At least I can admit it! So bite me!" she exclaimed.

"Rawr. And I did admit I was Emo, like a few months ago. So _you _bite _me._" I snapped back. I hadn't realized how loud we were getting until Rachel started laughing and Annabeth smacked the back of my head and most of the archery class was looking at us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" Blaze exploded. _Nice, _I think, but it apparently worked, because nobody was staring at us anymore, except Annabeth. How the fu—hades did my little sister get so scary? And, how does she not get yelled at by Annabeth for swearing? She's younger than me for Zeus's sake! "Oh, and I love you, too, Nico." Wow, she really takes this Rawr- means- I- love- you- in- dinosaur thing extremely seriously.

Okay, so the next part of the day's activities gets really boring, so I'll save you the pain and skip over it to when the Hunters get here.

The conch just sounded, signaling lunch time. I was glad, because Blaze was just about to kick my ass for the twentieth time straight in our Battle Strategy/ Dueling class activity. The conch had sounded a bit early, because it was only noon, and lunch usually starts at twelve-thirty. I'm just going out on a limb and saying the Hunters are here. I must have been right, because Blaze pulled me aside.

"Okay, Nico. If we are going to get Thalico—," I looked at her, confused. "—you and Thalia together," she corrected herself to make it clear to me, "we only have two weeks. And we are going to get you together. She _has _to fall, for you, Annabeth, and Thalia's sakes. And please trust me; I'm only doing this for you. . . Also for Aphrodite, because the gods have bets, and she is going to give me half of the drachma she's going to win. That's what Artemis's meeting is about. But Aphro isn't interfering at all, because you two are already in love."

"So you're betting drachma on me and Thalia?" I accused.

"No, please trust me; I would have still done this, even if she hadn't come to me!" She begged. And I gave in.

"Okay, fine! You can have this one. I won't try to resist." I told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. Holy Hades! She hugged me! Without screaming! Yeah, she has personal space issues. . . Now to get Thalia to do that—Hug me, I mean.

And we finally went to lunch, and to see the Hunters. But when we got to the Pavilion, Thalia wasn't there, and neither was Blaze, who had been right behind me. I shrugged it off though.

"Okay, welcome Hunters!" Chiron said somewhat cheerily. I'd bet he was angry we were losers at Capture the Flag. "We will be having a friendly game of Capture the Flag at the twentieth hour of the day!" he informed them.

"WE'RE GONNA WHOOP THEIR ASSES!" I heard Blaze and Rachel scream together, and that was the last sign of them until dinner.

Okay, I know that it may be a little confusing, but so you know, the Rachel in this is a Daughter of Athena, and Blaze's best friend. Not RED. Well, do you like? Dislike?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. IV: Arriving at Half-Blood, a Fit of Laughing, and Throwing CTF

I don't own PJO.

Thalia

All in all, I zoned out 'til we got to my pine tree, at around eleven o'clock.

"Hey, it's Pinecone Face and her Prudes!" was the first thing I _heard_, and the next second, the first thing I _felt_ was Percy and Annabeth tackle me with hugs. My Hunters (Yes, _my_ Hunters, as I _am _the Lieutenant) were staring at us, mainly because there was _"A boy" _hugging me and getting close, and close behind is because they just got called _'Prudes'_. I, myself thought it was funny.

"Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed, genuinely excited to see some of my best friends, still very alive and not in burial shrouds. Wow, thinking of Nico makes me act like him. Creepy in extreme levels!

Once that 'scene' was over, I ushered the Hunters to the Artemis cabin, or let them go to their godly parent's cabin, if they had one. I, myself decided to go to the Zeus cabin. Once I had unpacked, and changed into my regular camp outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans, black converse with red laces, and to switch it up a bit, my '_I Keel You' _T-shirt, not my usual _Death to Barbie _T.

Once I had some eyeliner on, and was convinced I look decent enough, it was already almost an hour until, normal lunch, but I assumed it would be an hour early. Then the conch sounded. Huh, I'm correct for once. So I ran to put my plan into play. I see Blaze trailing behind Nico, so I quickly run up, grab her, and hold her mouth shut, at least until she bites me.

"What the fuck, Thalia!" were the first words out of her mouth, and then, when she sees I'm headed the exact opposite of the Pavilion, "Where are we going? And why did you kidnap me!"

"Long story short, I need Annabeth and your help," I tell her. "You _are _the one who said if I ever need your _help,_" I furiously whispered the word, "You would help me. So I need your help, and you _will _help me."

"Okay!" she pipes. "But Annabeth would be _this _way," she points to the (almost) opposite direction, and starts pulling me. My stupid know-it-all friend, who knows almost everything I don't know. So I follow her, and we—what she phrased as '_kidnapped'—_Annabeth. Then I took them into my cabin.

"Okay guys, I know you're wondering what this is about, so I'll tell you." I take a deep breath.

"Nico." The know-it-all knows! What a surprise.

"Wait a minute, so this is about Nico! And I'm guessing you falling," Annabeth tells—it doesn't show in her voice, but she's asking me for confirmation—me. Wow, and she even knows what the term is called to drop out.

I sigh. "Yes, Annabeth, it is about me and Nico. Blaze already knows how hard it is being a Hunter, and to be in love. And how hard it is for me to stay with them, as she was like my sister, who knew everything I was going through, because she was going through it, too. She had told me everything, and I had told her everything. She was my confident, and it got a Hades of a lot harder when she fell, because I didn't have anyone to confide in." I finished my emotional rant.

"I am _so_ sorry, Thalia!" Blaze almost crushes me with her tight hug she had pulled me into.

"Wait. So, Thalia, you are, how to put this . . . in _love_ with Nico?" Annabeth asks, breaking the awkward silence.

I take a deep, shaky, ragged breath. I was pretty shaken up. "At least I'm pretty sure I am," I tell her. Then I remembered my dream. "Oh, and Blaze, you didn't happen to have a conversation with Nico about him getting laid, did you? While Linkin Park and Green Day was playing in the background?" she blushed deeply, bringing color to her bone white face.

"So that was _you _I caught a glimpse of yesterday! And yeah, I kinda did mention it. . ." she confessed. She looked like she was going into tears, and Annabeth looked like she was laughing her ass off inside.

So I punched Annie on the arm, and gave Blaze a look that said, 'It's fine, don't worry about it.' When she cheered up a bit, I asked them, "So what do you think I should do about this?" Wow, Blaze is so low. Because she started laughing her ass off.

"I (hahaha) am now (gasp) helping (giggling) both of (hiccup) you get with each other," she managed to get out before starting another fit of giggles. This time Annabeth joined in.

"Stop laughing at us!" was the last thing I could say before I lost my Poker Face façade. Blaze was just too contagious. I joined in laughing. Then one of my Hunters came in.

"Lieutenant, lunch is now over, and there was an announcement you missed," she informed me.

"And what would that be, Rachel?" I asked after I had my Poker Face, or at least attempted, back on.

"Capture the Flag at eight," she told me. Then she spotted Blaze. "Oh hey, Blaze! I see you are doing fine without the Hunters," she looked a little sad when she said it. They had known each other before they were Hunters, and joined together. No wonder she was kind of sad most of the time. Then she ran out.

"So there's a game of Capture the Flag you didn't tell me about!" I said in mock anger. But they knew I was faking, and it looked they locked eyes and came to a silent agreement.

"Throw it!" they said in unison, looking hopeful.

I sighed. "Okay, fine, but remember, it's only because you're helping me with Nico." Yes, I did just give in, but hey, they are helping me.

And then they went into plans for Nico and me to get together.

And chapter four is done! So, did you like? Or (hopefully not!) dislike? And the plan will become clear, hopefully, in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. V: Capture the Flag! And I Find Blaze!

Yay! Fifth chappie! And THANK YOU to all of my readers. Just wanna get that out there.

I DON'T OWN PJO!

Nico

I had just finished my last activity for today, other than Capture the Flag, and the conch sounded. I still hadn't found the girls yet, and Percy told me he couldn't find Annabeth. I had only been looking for like, I dunno, twenty minutes though. The girls can take care of themselves, though. And plus, Blaze always is skipping activities and can't be found anywhere. But almost ten minutes into dinner, all three of the girls came in to the Pavilion, their faces almost blue. It looks like they had been laughing for about three hours straight, which I find out in about five minutes.

"Hey Nico, my big, bestest brother! No offence, Sloan," Blaze doesn't have the focus not to laugh.

"Your face is blue," Sloan claims, half angry. I start laughing now. It was just way too funny, seeing her face; you would probably laugh, too.

"Well you try laughing for almost three hours, and your face not turning blue!" she chokes out. We are such messed up and dysfunctional siblings. Sloan starts sniggering. It is a Laughing Fest at the Hades cabin table.

Then Chiron interrupts, looking half angry, and half like he was going to laugh. It was that contagious. "Hades table, if you don't stop laughing, you will do dishes instead of Capture the Flag!" he threatened. We all shut up within five milliseconds, maximum. For the burns that comes with cleaning with lava, and winning a game of Capture the Flag against the Hunters.

After dinner, we went back to cabin to get our armor. "So, Blaze, what _were_ you guys laughing about?" I finally ask her, once we were done getting our black armor on. It's at times like these we're lucky we are in Cabin 13, AKA Hades Cabin, because every cabin had to have their godly parent's main color. I'm just glad I don't have to wear pink, but black has its perks, especially when it gets dark fairly early, because it blends with the surroundings. Wait, why am I going on about armor when there was a question asked to be answered?

"Uh, we were just hanging out, telling jokes, and also, my laugh is apparently pretty contagious," she tells me. I can tell there's more to it, but I don't push her, because she has her if- you- ask- I'm- gonna- kill- you- with- my- stare looks, which are actually _very _painful when you look at them. I've heard she has made her least favorite teachers crumple and go insane from it.

After that, the cabin was completely silent other than armor clinking, as none of us could stay still for anytime more than thirty seconds. It was like this for about five agonizing minutes before the conch sounded, signaling to get your groups together and strategize.

So we all of the campers met at the arena. "Okay, everybody listen up!" I heard Annabeth try to talk over all of the noise. It didn't work, so she got Blaze.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO US!" she belts out. Every time, she always gets the attention. Everybody stops talking. "Everybody except our little group we already have is defending our flag. The offence, meet me at Zeus's Fist! Any questions?" she informs the defense people.

"Yeah, why do you make plans without all of the camp, and only your 'group', and not tell us it?" an Ares camper asks.

"Because, Kelly, we have a strategy, and we're not going to give it away for future Capture the Flag games," she tells her. We never have any of the Ares campers on our team. The Hunters are the only exception. It's usually us Hades kids, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes Cabin's, and once in a while Demeter, versus everybody else. Everybody else stays silent. "Okay, offence! Let's head over to Zeus's Fist!" she orders us. She is _way _too bossy, but Annabeth, Sloan, Rachel, me, and herself go to Zeus's Fist, with the flag in hand. Once we had the flag up, we talked strategy.

"Okay, so everybody knows the plan, right?" Annabeth asks us. We all nod. "Okay, Blaze, you go tell the campers to come and protect our flag, then come right back."

Blaze Shadowtravels off, and comes back less than a minute later. "Okay, everybody's on their way, now let's group up," she tells us. So I take off, alone, Blaze takes Annabeth, and Sloan takes Rachel. The last group, Sloan and Rachel, weren't a good idea to have in a group together, as they were going out. But Blaze didn't trust me with Rachel, because of a . . . _tiny_ incident that I will _not_ get into. So I get to go in, alone, as bait. So we all go to our different places, once the rest of our team was there. The conch sounds about five minutes after, and we all Shadowtravel away to our designated spots.

I appeared just about two feet away from Thalia, which scared the living shit out of me. Now would be a really nice time for an invisibility hat, but at least she was facing the other way. So I turned and ran, but got caught on a tripwire. I was set up! Or, maybe it was part of Blaze's plans to get Thalia and me together, but still! I now feel so gods damned stupid.

"Hey, Death Breath," Thalia turns and greets me, as if she knew I was going to pop up, which she probably did.

"Pinecone Face," I greet, nonchalantly. She reaches out her hand to help me up. I took it, but she pulled too hard, because we both landed on the ground, me on top of her. I felt a blush creep up on my face, and I could feel her face get hot, that's how close we were.

"Get the fuck off me!" she hisses at me. "Somebody might see us!" She seemed more scared and pissed off because of the fact that somebody might see us, not that we were that close, which was good for me.

Then Blaze's words came back to me about Thalia and the Hunters. '_She's having a hard time staying in the Hunters,'_ I finally got it. 'THALIA LIKES ME BACK!' was the only thing going through my mind, and I almost screamed it out loud. I am so dumb and slow. There was one other thing going on in the back of my mind. It was saying, '_Kiss her already!'_, but I ignored it. I mean, she is still a Hunter, and I don't want her to get in trouble. So I get up, and offer my hand, but knowing better after the fall, Thalia gets up without help, wiping off her back.

She hugs me, and brings her lips to my ear. "Meet me at Zeus's Fist at eleven tonight," she whispers, sending shivers up my spine at the proximity. She smells like cinnamon. Ah, there is my normal one track mind. Is it just me, or does she sound really sexy? It's probably just me, being an, um. . . hormonal teenager I guess? She then runs off.

"Hey, I see a camper over here!" Thalia yells, from about thirty feet away. So I start running, looking for the flag, oblivious to the fact that Blaze already had it, and was almost to the border. The conch sounded. Somebody had won, and I think I know who.

* * *

><p>End of the Chapter. :) But I really do need some ideas if I'm going to be continuing with this story.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. VI: A Whispered Conversation, Questions, and Some Moonlight

Heya! Back with another chappie! Sorry to leave you at a (slight) cliffy, but I think it adds some suspense. Did Half-Blood win? Or did the Hunters? Will Nico go meet with Thalia? Will Thalia even show? Questions, questions. Most hate them, but I live off of them. _Anyhow,_ I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Why do we even have to put a disclaimer in? It's extremely obvious none of us own it. Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

"_Meet me at Zeus's Fist at eleven tonight," _was the last thing I said/ whispered before giving away Nico's location. It was fine, though, because one of the Camp girls had already gotten the Hunter's flag and was long gone. But I can't help but wonder if he's going to show up or not. Will he? I hope he does.

The conch sounded, and I assumed the game was over. Low and behold, when I got to the creek, Blaze, Annabeth, Rachel, Sloan, and Nico were on the camper's shoulders. He must have got back to the girls just in time.

The Hunters though? They looked really depressed, also pissed, especially the ones who had an almost hundred year winning streak. "How the Hades did we lose!" Phoebe screamed/ asked me. "We haven't lost a game in over a hundred years!"

"I honestly don't know what went wrong, Phoebe." Of course I knew, as I was the one who threw it and came up with a shitty plan. 'And what was the plan?' You may ask. Okay, so we have about thirty girls. Place the flag in a spot no one would think of looking, because it was way too obvious. Then have all of the girls except like three of us guard other places where it wasn't, and have nobody around the actual flag. Only two of the girls went, because I stayed back, because of the Plan Thalico, as Annie and Blaze call it. You have to admit, Nico and I have a pretty cute couple name, don't we? Well, on to Plan Throw- Capture- the- Flag- in- Order- for- Plan- Thalico- to- work. I had told them exactly where the flag was going to be, and in exchange to help Blaze's plan, they told me where Nico was going to Shadowtravel to.

And that was a part of their _awesome_ plan, which I didn't think would work, at first, but it—surprisingly—worked. The next (and last, for now) part was the meeting was for me and Nico to meet at Zeus's Fist. The plan either went on or ended with that meeting. I really hope it wouldn't end there. I would be heartbroken. Now I want to say that I was waiting patiently for eleven, but the truth is, I couldn't stay at rest. It was just too difficult.

After the agonizing two hours, which felt like years, it was time to meet him. So I made my way to Zeus's Fist, nearly getting caught by the Harpies, and waited not thirty seconds before he came into view.

"Pinecone Face," he greets me. It might be dark out, but I can tell that he is smiling.

"Death Breath," I return the gesture, but punch him playfully in the arm. The moonlight makes his pale flesh turn into even more alabaster, and his face even more beautiful.. I could stare at it for what feels like forever.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" he asks me, snapping me out of the trance. Once I go over what he said a few times, I try to think. My brain was a bit fuzzy. But I finally form some words, and spit them out.

"Well, umm. . ." and they slip away. Gods damn this guy. He makes my heart pound a thousand times faster, he completely clears my mind, and I'm not sure that's a good thing. But I'm almost positive of one thing. He completes me.

"Well, um what?" he asks. I look down, feeling a wave of nausea. I nearly did throw up, but that wouldn't have been cool. So I get the guts, and kiss him. He responds by gently pushing me away. That was a huge blow to my ego, which was already dwindling. Now I know Blaze was wrong. And she is never wrong. She's going to be devastated, and also killed by me. What am I doing, thinking about her at a time like this! And Nico once again pulls me out of my train of thought. "Listen, Thalia, I don't think that was smart. You're a hunter. Artemis will kill the both of us if she found out we even mingled. Don't get me wrong, I do like you, but it's wrong and will get you killed. Now I have to go."

"Nico, wait! I'll leave the hunters. I think I think I love you. And I know it might get me killed, but I honestly would take it a thousand times over to be with you! Please, will you just give me—us—a chance? And I know I may sound needy, but I have been waiting so long to tell you! Oh, and I just want to mention, those pages that were in your journal about me, I loved them, just like I love you." and I storm off, not letting his serpent tongue get the best of me.

"Thalia, wait."

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhh! Cliffy! Every author loves them. And I changed Nico's thinking about how their relationship goes. Hopefully noone is mad at me *glares at Odysseus* for it. Well, this is where I leave you to ponder. Hehe. I'm pondering what to write next. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update. I had and still have major writers block. Author out!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. VII Together Finally

Yay! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I have had such major writers block for this story, distractions like school, and writing my own book. But that isn't very important. I'm also going to need some suggestions to help me with this. Now to my reviewers: Yes, there is like one grammar mistake, but it's fine because these are TEENAGE MINDS. DUH! also a duh: Blaze is Hades mistake child. Just to make that clear. Now I'll begin, and just so you guys know I love my readers, I'm typing this on a school night/morning at midnight. I DO NOT FUCKING OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, RICK RIORDAN DOES, AND THIS IS SO POINTLESS BUT THE CAPS LOCK IS A VERY FUN BUTTON, JUST SO YA KNOW!

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

I have no clue whatsoever as to what came over me to end up rejecting Thalia, but I think it might be her Hunter's oath, like it rebounded my mind and turned it against myself and her.

"Nico, wait! I'll leave the hunters. I think I think I love you. And I know it might get me killed, but I honestly would take it a thousand times over to be with you! Please, will you just give me—us—a chance? And I know I may sound needy, but I have been waiting so long to tell you! Oh, and I just want to mention, those pages that were in your journal about me, I loved them, just like I love you." That really hit me hard, out of my insane state of mind, and into the one where I really want Thalia to stay with me.

"Thalia, wait," I try to make my voice heard, but the night sucks it up and it comes out in a whisper. I wasn't sure she even heard me until she turns.

"What!" I could tell it was meant to come out harshly, but it sounded as if her voice was going to crack and she would burst into tears. I go over to her, and gently pull her into my arms. I can tell that she is shaking. I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I really do want to be with you. And I love you. But would you really be willing to break you oath, give up immortality, for a guy?" She nods her head in my shoulder. I pull her about an arms breadth away, and pull her into a kiss. Next thing I know, there's a rustling in the bush, and a harpy comes out.

"I is smelling a couple fresh, young heroes who are just beckoning me to eat them," she hisses. I panic, and with Thalia in my arms, Shadowtravel into my cabin.

Blaze is sitting up, awake, knife ready to shiv some innards. Sloan at least, is asleep. "So, how'd to go?" Blaze says shakily, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Fine, how're you?" Thalia asks, sitting on the edge of her bed. Damn, she sure as hell is good at this. I, myself, am just standing in the middle of the room, like a dumb oaf.

"Just peachy," she replies, "Although I do recall just getting woken up in the middle of the night by two complete lunatics."

"Oh, that's so nice, Blaze," I say, getting it together and walking over to my bed, laying down. Thalia comes over, sitting on my stomach. I pull her down into my arms, her struggling to get out.

"Barf!" she says, loud enough for Sloan to wake up.

"Wha-! What the fuck!" he yells.

"Go back to sleep, dumbass!" both girls say. He does.

"Nico, please, for the love of dad, take Thalia back to her cabin and go to sleep." Blaze says quite grouchily. But I do.

"So, do you want to do anything else, tonight? Because I'm fairly sure she just wanted us to get out of there so she could get some sleep and not have a complete urge to throw up," I tell her. She looks at me warily.

"Goodnight, Nico," Thalia says, giving me a kiss on the lips. I notice they taste like cinnamon, and I smile. She pushes me away. "Now stop smiling and go get some sleep, Death Breath," she tells me.

"Okay anything for you, babe. G'night," I say, sucking up.

"Don't call me babe!" is the last thing I hear before Shadowtraveling back and crashing on my bunk.

* * *

><p>I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now! Lolz. The Wicked soundtrack is actually pretty good… Sorry it's so short, I'm just really tired. CAPS LOCK RAGE! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! <strong>DON'T EXPECT ANY MORE OF THIS STORY FOR QUITE AWHILE, UNLESS YOU CRAZZZY LAZZZY ASSES WHOM ILOVE VERY MUCH WHO DON'T REVIEW GIVE ME SOME VALID IDEAS THAT I CAN USE! <strong>Also, please do not report me for my vulgar language and all caps lock rage… oh shit, now that I said that, you know you can report me for it! I'm hopefully just being paranoid, and that my haters don't report me. I :3u guys though! Even my h8rs. BAI!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. IIX: Artemis's POV

Really really really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've had major writers block, (I would suggest skipping the next paragraph, as it is just me ranting, but helping my writers block)

school, MathCounts(which i just placed fourth in and am going to state! but my mood dampered by my 'Mother' being a total and complete bitch to me), Scholastic Bowl (which has a meet that my wonderful math teacher (and mathcounts&scholasticbowl) has to change, as that's the state math counts date) i'm writing a book, and I've had a lot of school work to do, as i admitted to my art and science teachers that they don't teach, are lazy asses (my exact words, which they were surprised at coming from a catholic school kid) and that i hate and reported them, so they gave me a bucketload of work, and now all of my teachers think much less of the math and art wiz.

well, now that my rant is over, i think i will attempt to write, but please dont be angry if it is really really short! Also, I'm going to try to do the talking in the gods' POV's, like the only useful comment said.

* * *

><p>Artemis's POV<p>

"Soooooo? Are you going to let Thalia go nowwww?" Aphrodite asks me. We had been hiding out at camp for a few days, as Annabeth and Drew, whom Aphrodite had asked nicely to go on vacation. Percy knew about Annabeth, and that I had been filling in for her the past few days. "If that wasn't enough proof, we can go in as Blaze and Sloan. I mean, who else would know about them than Nico's siblings?"

"Oi. Fine, Aphrodite. I'll let her go easily." My original plan had been to hunt her down and make herstay, but Aphrodite said she would put mein a dress and pink makeup. Cue shivers.

"What are we talking about, ladies?" Hades strides in like king of the world. But nope. Just the Underworld. He is really taking this being-allowed-on-Olympus thing really childishly, like a toy that your parents get you, but nobody else has. Or at least that's what I'm assuming it feels like. I haven't been a kid or wanted toys for more than a millenium. "Ohh, I feel a tenseness! It's about my children, I suppose? After all, they're the children of me! They have to be in some kind of drama!" Not to self: take away Apollo's musicals. I mean, for Zeus's sake! They even have Hades singing!

"Ohh! You're soooo smart, Hades! Yes, it is about your kids! I have one of them working for me, and she's putting her feelings of hatred for me aside to help Nico! Isn't it so sweet?" Aphrodite croons. Such a fucking airhead!

"No, the fact that even one of my kids is helping you is completely repulsive! But why is Artemis here, then?" Hades says. I have no clue whatsoever of what he'd think of the daughter of Zeus and his son 'dating'. He's extremely unpredictable. Nobody answers him fot awhile, so he figures it out, at least kind of, on his own. I have to give him credit; he does have some intellect. "Oh, hell. Which huntress is baiting him?" OH MY ^%$#*! He really has to stop hanging around up here, else he will turn into Apollo, or Poseidon, or even Hephaestus!

* * *

><p>Sorry, but my brain is totally shut down in the writing department. I blame the math. Just a warning, I probably won't update for a really long time. Oh, and I don't own PJO. Bai<p>

~Lizzi


	9. Chapter 9

Well. I didn't update in a very long time, that's for sure. But I'm back, and fairly positive this story is going to end soon. Actually, I'm sure it ends now, with this chapter. I've just been busy with school, babysitting, drums, piano, reading, and just being the lazy ass I am. Plus, my mother and brother take my laptop, and then one of them broke the charger. But it's all good now. I don't own PJO.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

"Nico, can you sing?" Thalia asks me absentmindedly from the perch she had taken on my bed.

"Of course I can. Anybody can. If you meant well, the answer is kind of. Blaze made me join her band. It's called Deadly Pokemon. Yeah, I know. Geeky name. Since I don't play any instruments except guitar, which was already taken, I had to go with singer." I tell her. She nods.

"Play me something!" she begs, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Stop that. I'm not that good." I mumble, slouching down.

"Oh, stop being modest. Play me some Green Day!" she exclaims, somehow finding my guitar. "You do know some songs, right?"

"You doubt my knowledge of Green Day?" I ask, giving her a quizzical glare. She punches my arm, at which I elbow her. So I grab my pick, and begin singing _Extraordinary Girl _to her.

"Very flattering. So, that's one of the newer ones, right? I've heard it, but remember, stuck in a pine tree for awhile?" she tells me, while clapping. "Do you know any others?" This brings up _Good Riddance_, my next performance for her. "Not that good my ass!" she exclaims, hugging my neck, squishing my guitar.

"Thals- you're kind of crushing my guitar." I tell her. She lets go, demanding another one. "Gods, Thalia. Going fan girl much? You'll have to wait for tonight. There's going to be a dance-like thing. Most of the songs are Green Day, but we take suggestions when we want to." I tell her, putting the guitar aside.

"So a dance? What do people usually wear to this?" she asks me. I shrug, getting up and stretching, bones popping.

"You'd have to ask a girl. I'm always too busy trying to remember words." I inform her.

"Gosh. You aren't turning into a seaweed brain, are you?" she asks, stretching out on my bed.

"No… Have I mentioned you look really good in that position?" I say, giving her a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asks while turning on her iPod.

"Lying on my bed." I smirk even more. She throws the pillow at me, then gets up and chases me out of the cabin.

"You perv!" she screams, chasing me into the sound, where I pull her into. I start laughing. "What now?" she screeches.

"Now, I'm guessing you're going to think me even more of a perv. Your shirt is see through." she comes over and punches my arm. "Woah, woah! No need for violence." I say, grabbing her very small fists in one hand.

"Shadowtravel me back to my cabin. NOW!" she orders, grumbling about how much of a jerk and pervert I am. I chuckle.

"Your wish is my command, oh beautiful, D-cupped master." With that, I oblige, getting pummeled on the whole time for my last comment. "I'm sorry," I tell her, getting on my knees while holding her hands with my bottom lip jutted out. "Forgive me?"

"Oh, fine. Now get out. I have business to do." she tells me, shoving me out the door.

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

After I kicked Nico out, I changed then went to find Annabeth. She was in the dining pavilion, helping moving tables.

"So there's going to be a dance tonight? Why wasn't I told?" I bombard her.

"Maybe if you hadn't been skipping regular meals, you would know. Now help me with this," she tells me. I grab the other end of the wooden picnic table, getting a splinter.

"Shit!" I curse, dropping the table and pulling it out. "What should I wear? I've never been to one of those things." I inform her.

"Well, let's see what you have." She sets the table down, leading my back to my cabin. I show her my closet, and the various other clothing items I had. By the end of her scavenge into my closet, clothes were everywhere, and she hadn't found anything. She sighs. "Looks like we will be taking a trip into town!" she exclaims warily.

"Really? Are you sure these aren't good enough?" I ask, pulling out a pair of jeans and a Five Finger Death Punch T from the mess that is my cabin.

"Yes, Thalia. Now come on." With that, she pulls me out of my house, and to a garage in the middle of the forest. She pulls me to a red BMW convertible. The preppy of all cars.

"Noooooo!" I groan, pulling away. "Annabeth, you will be the death of me." I tell her, getting into shotgun seat. We drive to the local mall, making some small talk. Nico never popped up in those conversations, thankfully. My luck wasn't as great once we got into this weird dress store.

Once we find a black mini dress or something, we start talking.

"So, you and Nico are a couple now, right?" she asks.

"I guess so." I reply.

"What are you going to do with the hunters?" Annabeth asks, almost gravely.

"I guess I have to quit and hope for the best." I tell her.

"Well, I give you my blessing." I look at her questioningly. At that moment, her form starts shimmering.

"Hello, Thalia." Lady Artemis greets. I gawk. "Don't worry. You'll be safe. You seem to truly be into Nico, and I hope your relationship flourishes." she tells me. I can't even speak, that's how much shock I was in. she throws me the car keys. "You are now stripped out of your huntress status. Good luck."

My knees go weak, and I can't stand, so I run to the nearest bench, plopping down. After about ten minutes, I feel a bit better, so I head back to camp. On the way back, a group of jock-looking teenagers give me wolf whistles. Let's just sat they got visited by a bird.

* * *

><p>Third Person POVConclusion.

Nico di Angelo picks up Thalia Grace from her cabin at 8:30 sharp, gaping at her outfit. They make their way to the Pavilion, where Nico gives his performance as a tribute to his girlfriend, Thalia. They have a wonderful night, and live for the most part happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

><p>Yes, the official end. It is very obvious I cannot keep up writing often, so I decided to cut it off. Imagine what you will for how they end up, just please don't kill them off or make them have a sad ending! That would be mean and it isn't meant for this Fic. I don't really own the name "Deadly Pokemon", as someone else came up with it, and I don't own Pokemon, or Green Day. Hopefully sometime in the future I will write again, but I dunno.<p>

~Lizzi


End file.
